The Heir Apparent
by NostalgicUniverse
Summary: AU/AH: Set in 1810. Deeply in love, Lord Klaus Mikaelson and Lady Tatia Mikaelson go to extreme length when his father, Lord Mikael, threatens him of separating them if they are unable to produce an heir to him. UNFINISHED - DISCONTINUED (READ THE DETAILS IN CHAPTER 4)
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

Set in 1810, Lord Mikael, lord of Wales, wants his son, Lord Niklaus Mikealson to produce an heir to his fortune, after being disappointed with his older son, Elijah Mikaelson. Afraid of facing Mikael's wrath, Lady Tatia Mikaelson who has been unable to provide her husband any children, will do anything even if it means sharing her husband with another, Hayley Marshall.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I am writing this story with a friend, MrsRoy ( u/2048551/) I love her writing style. I hope you like it too. Thank you MrsRoy for writing this with me :) It is my first attempt at writing a story with someone and I am loving it. I hope**_ _ **you enjoy it too.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Backed into a corner

Klaus paused for a moment before knocking at the door and then waited patiently, mentally preparing himself to face him, to face his demands. A moment later, on getting the permission, he pushed the door open and entered. Seeing his brother's back, he knew it was something of importance and a moment later, he knew why was he summoned. He braced himself for the news as his eyes went to his mother, who was sitting near the fireplace looking lovely and composed as always and his father standing near the window gazing out. He walked towards his father and spoke "Father, you asked for me?"

Mikael turned towards him and said in a detached voice - "Elijah tells me that Elizabeth is with child again. When are you giving us an heir as your brother has failed to produce one?"

Klaus sighed as his suspicion came true. "Father, Tatia and I want nothing more than to have a child but by some ill fate she has not been able to carry the child for long."

Mikael said "I know and that is why your mother and I have decided to have you married again."

Klaus gaped at him and then towards Elijah who too was gaping at their father. Elijah said "Father... Elizabeth…"

"It is none of her concern Elijah" Mikael cut him off as he spoke.

Elijah was lost for words for a moment, unable to understand how Mikael could think that it would not concern Elizabeth. He, at last said "Father, Tatia is her sister. Naturally it concerns us."

Mikael said coldly "Tatia is not just her sister. She is Niklaus' wife who had been unable to fulfill her duty as a wife. She has not been able to provide a child to him. At least your wife has provided you with children, albeit they are girls."

Klaus turned towards his mother who said "Niklaus I bore Mikael four children. I expect your wives to bear children for you too."

Before he could say anything Mikael interjected "sons! I expect your wives to bear sons to you just like your mother did to me."

Klaus' gaze went to Elijah who was in a absolute state of shock, his own heart was racing at a miles speed, knowing well that his father would do what he was saying if his demand was not met. His thoughts went to Tatia who was already going through so much because of two miscarriages one after another that he knew that she would not survive this new trial.

He cleared his throat and tried one last attempt to discourage his father from this decision "Father, you want me to commit bigamy?"

Mikael said dismissively "If she cannot provide you with a child then she is not fit to be your wife. I have enough resources and means to get a divorce for my son."

Klaus never thought that an already silent room could become anymore quiet, the only sound was that of the fire wood crackling in the fireplace. For the first time, Klaus realized the seriousness of the matter. He said "I will not divorce Tatia, Father."

Mikael said "Then produce me an heir to continue the name of this family. You have three months to give me the news. And Niklaus…" he trailed off.

When Klaus kept quiet he continued "even if you do not give her the divorce, you will get married again if there is no news in the time I have given you."

Klaus said softly "Father you will ruin Elijah's family too."

"Elizabeth's first responsibility is to serve her husband and take care of the daughters she has already brought into this world and the child she is carrying for him. But if she would ever wish to side with her sister then she can suffer the same fate" Mikeal said in a determined voice.

Klaus looked towards his mother pleadingly but she shook her head saying "Son, my only wish for you is to have the joy of having your children."

He said "But Father ..." only to be interrupted by Mikael saying "That will be all Niklaus."

Klaus said trying to sound reasonable "You want an heir. Who is to guarantee that anyone of us will have a son?"

Mikael said firmly "You will bear this family an heir."

He opened his mouth to say something when Esther said in a calm voice "Niklaus what you father means to say is that if your wife can have children then chances of you having a son will increase but Tatia has not been able to produce any children for you."

Klaus was by now, steaming in anger and he knew that anything that he had left to say would be useless. So he turned on his heel and left the room.

The moment he closed the door behind him, he heard a soft sob. He turned towards her and said "Tatia…." knowing well that she had heard everything.

She said "Klaus what will happen now?"

He said "Do you trust me, Tatia?" stepping towards her and pulling her in a hug.

She said "I do trust you but I know your father. He will do anything to get an heir and I cannot lose you Klaus."

Assuring her "nothing will happen and you will not lose me" he led her towards their room.

That night when Klaus made love to her, he could sense her nervousness and it was frustrating him to no bounds having not a clue about how to resolve this new problem of theirs. Two times they had been through this ordeal and seeing Tatia breaking down both times, he didnt want to see it again. While she slept restlessly in his arms, he stayed up staring at the ceiling, burning holes into the candles of the chandelier, thinking about how to ease her pain, smooth away her worries. Thinking about random thoughts, he finally managed to find his was to a restful sleep. Next morning when he woke up, she was not next to him. He propped up in his bed pulling the sheet up to his waists, scanned the room and said to the maid cleaning the room "Send Oliver in."

The young maid keeping her eyes down said "Yes, my lord" and retreated the room without another word.

He put on his discarded pajamas and got out of the bed not bothering to wear his shirt. He looked back as the door opened and Oliver stepped in. He said to him "Send a message to Marcel to arrive at the manor in one hours time. Get the carriage ready. I have to make a visit to Lord Salvatore."

Oliver nodded and retreated saying "Yes my lord."

He took a bath in the large, ornate bath tub, changed into his day clothes and wondered where on earth Tatia was?

His feet automatically carried him to the breakfast room. The moment he stepped in, Anna ran to him and jumped into his arms causing him to laugh followed by a spontaneous tease that appeared on his lips "Anna love, you are getting far too big for me to carry you. Are you growing up?"

She giggled and said excitedly "I am. Mother says I am."

Before he could say anything further, he was rudely interrupted by Mikael saying "Put her down Niklaus and have breakfast."

Klaus's gaze met Tatia across the table and sudden blurriness in them angered him but he turned to Anna and said "How about you tell me all what you have been doing after the breakfast?" As he put her down, he earned himself a rather reluctant nod.

He walked around the table and sat next to his wife, gently grabbing the hand resting on her thigh and squeezed it but she didnt look towards him. He sighed and removed his hand.

To Klaus the quiet in the room was making breakfast look longer than it actually was. Noticing the occasional glance Elizabeth was throwing towards Tatia he deduced Elijah had brought her up to what has been going on. He cleared his throat and said "Elijah told us about the happy news Elizabeth. Congratulations."

He suddenly felt Tatia stiffening at his side and Mikael glaring towards him but as always he chose to ignore his father's glare and turned to Tatia saying "Isn't that wonderful news Tatia?"

Tatia looked towards her sister, feeling jealous of her being with child for the third time when she was unable to carry hers to the fullest but she said "Yes it is. I am happy for you sister."

Suddenly Mikael said "Not if it is a girl again!" earning himself some angry glares from Klaus and Elijah and frustration on Elizabeth and Tatia's faces. Ignoring them Mikael asked "Niklaus have you dealt with the business with Lord Salvatore?"

Mikael stood up saying "Elijah we should leave for the Courts. Oh, and Esther - make sure Rebekah and Kol are at the breakfast table tomorrow morning," and left.

Elijah walked around the table and kissed his mother lightly on the cheek before leaving the room.

Klaus glanced towards his mother, caught her looking towards Tatia with sympathy in her eyes, making his heart warm towards her knowing well that she too was not in a position to stand up to their father but before he could say a word, she too got up and left.

The moment they left Elizabeth said to the maid, standing quietly near the door "Daisy clean the table."

Daisy said "Yes my Lady," curtsied and started cleaning the table. Elizabeth motioned to Tatia "Sister, please join me on a walk. Charlotte and Anna join us" she said, addressing her daughters.

Klaus said "I too should be leaving," as he got up. After planting a kiss on his wife's cheek and caressing her hand in the process, he left the house.

He was in the library trying to read a book when he heard a knock on the door revealing Marcel. He said as their eyes met "My lord, I have prepared the documents you wished for me to take care of. Whenever you wish to leave I am available."

Klaus said "We should leave now in order to come back by the evening."

He picked up his hat and they both headed towards the carriage. He stopped for a moment, his gaze going over to Elizabeth and Tatia walking in the garden with the children running around them and then he got into the carriage. The carriage ride was quiet during which he once again got lost in what his father had said and at that moment he made up his mind to do anything to ensure that she was able to become pregnant again. Even if it had to lead to more heartache. It was the least he could do.

An hour later when the carriage stopped outside Lord Salvatore's Manor, he felt relief. They were led by the footman to the meeting room and were asked to wait for Lord Salvator.

* * *

Tatia said wiping her eyes "I feel so helpless. I wish I could understand what is happening to me. Am I not strong enough?"

Elizabeth held her sister's hand, comforting her and said "You are not weak. Sometimes it just takes time. Everything happens for the best. Were you not the one who used to believe in that?"

Tatia getting frustrated and depressed by the dark predicament she was seeing herself in said "I did but what best can come out of this Elizabeth…" Then without hearing a response from her sister, she said "I wish to be alone if you do not mind sister."

Elizabeth stared at the depression on her face and said "I understand but remember I will always be on your side. If I have to choose, you know who I will chose. Do you not?"

Tatia gasped "You cannot ruin your house for me."

Elizabeth touched her cheek and said "You are my sister and I will do anything for you."

Tatia, unsure what to say said "I just wish…" unable to complete her sentence she walked away, gently prying her hand from her sister's grasp.

* * *

Later that night Klaus entered his room tired of the negotiations but happy with the days accomplishment at finally able to procure the land they desired from Lord Salvatore. The moment his eyes met Tatia, he saw the gloom on her face. He walked to her, sat with her and asked "Why have you retired so early?"

Tatia said "I am not hungry."

He teased "Maybe not for food?" There was that suggestion in his tone as he leaned in and kissed her softly, his hands going to her back, pulling her towards him but then stopped when there was a lack of response.

He asked "Are you still worried about my father?"

She looked down at her hands now in his hands and said "Klaus I have been thinking…." He interrupted "That is good," bringing a slight smile on her lips but then she continued. "I was thinking what if I were never supposed to become a - please, just listen," she spoke when she saw him interrupting and continued."I have a solution to all of this."

When he continued to look towards her, she took a deep breath and said "Find someone who can get pregnant with your child."

Klaus looked at her in confusion but a moment later, it dawned on him what she was saying. He released his hand from hers, stood up and said "Are you implying what I think you are implying?"

She stifled her tears and said "Klaus, I have thought about it. Making another girl carry your child will solve our problem."

Klaus said incredulously "Might I point out a few flaws in your brilliant solution my dear wife."

When she didnt say anything the continued "How will we prove that child is yours when another is carrying it? Not to mention how can you even think that I will do something as preposterous as this" his tone turning to harshness.

Tatia stood up, stepped towards him and said "No one except for you and me will know she is carrying your child. She can stay in hiding while I pretend to be with child during that time…." but stopped when she heard him say "No."

Klaus's heart was fluttering like a caged animal as it dawned on him that his wife had thought this through. Knowing that she is capable of making him do what she desires by tapping into his weakness for her, his love for her, he wanted this nonsense to stop.

She stepped back and said "I will not let your father ruin mine and Elizabeth's life. If you love me, truly love me than you will give me this Niklaus."

Vaguely registering the use of his formal name in situations when she wants something out of him, he stared at her adamant face and felt trapped. He said coldly "When you feel like it come to have dinner," and stormed out of the room.

He was distracted through out the dinner, even got reprimanded by Mikael during the report he was giving about the meeting with Lord Salvatore. By the time he reached his room, she was already in the bed. He sighed knowing well that she was displaying her special way of anger towards him and he knew from past experiences that it will work but this time, he decided, he would not let her influence him through his feelings for her. He went to change his clothes and then settled down in the bed. The moment he tired to pull her towards him, he felt her stiffening which snapped him and for the first time he forced her towards her angrily and hissed "Do not do that again," pressed her firmly against her and closed his eyes.

Next morning when he woke up she was not next to him. He changed his clothes and left the room. Not feeling hungry he headed towards the stable. He spend the next hour trying not to think of what she had suggested. The more he thought about it, the more he got angry at her for even thinking that. Does she not trust his love for her? Would his father really go thorough with his threat? Surely not if he was not wiling to go through it. Wasn't it that simple? Why did she not see the logic in it?

By the time he reached the manor he was still angry. He headed towards the courts and spend the next few hours in company of his father and brother dealing with the issues of their tenants.

When he and Elijah entered the conservatory for afternoon tea, their eyes met across the room and she looked away proving that she was still upset with him. He tried to engage her in conversation but the only response he got out of her were monologue. He could feel eyes on him and from the sympathetic look on Rebekah's face he knew that she too knew about what his father had demanded from him. When Tatia said after a while, "Excuse me. I will go and check the dinner." He felt frustrated- she was avoiding him.

He startled from his thoughts when he heard Rebekah ask "Klaus I am sorry for what father is demanding from you. I also know if there is anyone who can get through this, it is you and Tatia. You have been through worse."

Klaus gave her one arm hug saying "Yes, we will."

Rebekah asked "A game of chess?"

Klaus said "Yes," as he took his second cup of tea from Elizabeth.

The fact that he lost against Rebekah proved to him how distracted he truly was during the game. Dinner was again a quiet affair with only Mikael and Elijah discussing the issues they presided upon at court. Soon after dinner they all retreated into their rooms. That night when he made love to her, she was unresponsive which frustrated him.

Tatia's heart was breaking, treating him with this much aloofness, but to solve their problem that was the only solution that was coming to her mind. It was not just her, it was Elizabeth's future too knowing well her sister would do anything for her which could lead to the disruption of her house. There were a lot of people who were going to be affected by Mikael's decision. The more she thought about it, the more she was getting convinced but Klaus response, albeit expected and made her feel loved, was not what was best for everyone and she knew it. She realized from his initial reaction that he would need a push, a shove which luckily she knew. She knew all his weakness and how to use them on him and with heavy heart she had decided to do so. At the end of the day, it will be Klaus and her with a child. She had convinced herself. Before she knew it a week went by and she still was unable to persuade him.

Klaus was having a harder time understanding how could she suggest that to him. To have him do something so intimate with someone else when she knows how much he loves her. A week after her suggesting him what she wanted, later one night when he walked into the room after changing his clothes, she said "Niklaus, It has been a week. We are wasting time. I would rather share you with someone for a few times than lose you forever. Why can't you understand that?"

He grabbed her shoulders and asked angry "How can you even ask me that Tatia? You know how much I love you. It pains me to see that you do not trust me."

Tatia jerked his hand away from her in anger and said in a loud voice "Yes I do not trust you. You want me to trust you when I can see that Mikael will do everything in his power to get you married again. And do I blame him for doing so? No. I dont. I am supposed to provide you with children but I cannot do so. I want you to have children but I have failed." Her tears fell uncontrollably from her eyes.

At that instance he realized how hard it must have been for her to nudge him towards another girl. He stepped to her and pulled her in a fierce hug. She whispered, "I ask you of one thing. We will have a child Klaus."

He closed his eyes taking in her anguish and despair and asked "Who will do it for us Tatia?"

She said, her heart sinking at what he just implied "Anybody who is desperate enough to be willing to do anything. Anyone who is young. Anyone who can be easily molded... manipulated."

He said, a final attempt to discourage her from this "Do not make me do it. I do not want to do it."

She whispered still leaning against him "I know."

The next day dawned and Klaus spent most of his time thinking about his decision, going through the roller coaster ride of whether he should do it or not, not knowing that Tatia was going through the same thing. The length she was willing to go to have a family, a child was making him weak and with heavy heart he made up his mind. In the afternoon when he looked towards her playing cards with Kol and Rebekah, a soft smile on her lips, his resolve became more strong. The desire to keep her happy and to remove all fears in her mind about what his father might do, took over his unwillingness to be disloyal to his wife and their wedding vows.

That night when Tatia got under the covers, she noticed him still in his day clothes staring into the fireplace. She asked "Klaus. Are you not going to sleep?"

He turned towards her, looked at her looking very fetching in that white lace night gown with her hair tumbling down her shoulder, her face vulnerable with all what has been going in their lives. He walked to her, perched on the side of the bed, held her hand and said "I have to go."

She asked "At this time of night?" and then seeing his solemn face she knew and her heart sank.

She asked in a whisper this time "Where?"

He said, brushing hair away form her shoulder "It is better you dont know."

He leaned in, kissed her and walked out of the room abruptly not wanting to see her break down.

Klaus cursed as the alehouse came into sight, he knew that there were fashionable gentlemen who could probably point him in the direction of the nearest wore house, but he also had many connections. Unsavory characters weren't in decline, and he used the men to his own advantage. A snitch appreciated the smell of new money, so he used the commoners as his trusty informants.

Really, his wife was balmy if she thought he wasn't going to go down silently. He had objected, but he'd also promised her that she wasn't going to lose him, and she wasn't. As long as he reminded himself that this was no different than all of his other business transactions, he could picture his wife's face and call her name. Once the baby was born, nobody would think twice about it.

He dismounted his horse and brushed off his riding jacket, flexing his fingers as the gloves made his skin itch. He tied the reigns to the hitching post and took a deep breath, he was doing this for Tatia, for his love, for their future. They were going to have a child, no matter what.

"Spare a piece for the poor, Sir?"

He was so deep in thought that he almost tripped over the small form that shadowed his path. He scuffed his riding boots into the dirt and extended his arm to steady himself as he came to a stop. Klaus had to squint to make out the shape of the young girl in the near dark. She had dark hair that fell past her shoulders. It was matted around her face, and he could see that her dress was thread-bare. She was dirty and the stench that assaulted his nostrils was - he wondered when she'd last bathed. But he couldn't deny the fact that she was beautiful. Her cheekbones curved to frame the shape of her face, her eyes seemed bright, they seemed to shine. She was a beggar, she had nothing. The coins in his pocket were burning a hole, there was no mistaking the stirring in his groin. Crouching in front of her, he took up a knee and pulled out two pieces of eight to show her. They caught the dim light from the lantern above their heads, glinting like the most precious treasure.

The girl smiled, she was shy, she was naive, innocent in her ways. What had his wife said? He recalled her words - somebody you can manipulate.

"I do have some coin, love. And there is quite a bit more where this comes from."

He shook his head, it was taking all of his strength, but her beauty was captivating. He said to himself _'No. He had to think of Tatia. She was at home waiting for word of his affairs. He had to stick to the plan, he refused to get attached. Once the baby was born, he would have no need for her.'_ And he was sure, he had convinced himself that his child would take root in her womb.

"What is your name?"

Her voice was shaky as she spoke, but she knew that she had to catch flies with honey.

"H-Hayley, Sir. Hayley Marshall."

What was a young woman like her doing all the way out here at a gentleman's watering hole? It was certainly no place for a woman.

"Stand, Hayley Marshall. Let me look over you."

Hayley complied, the tone in his voice was enough to force her to her feet. She swayed and leaned back against the crude stones and mortar. It had been days since her last meal, and she was feeling light headed.

"Come now, Sweetheart. I wish to talk to you."

Klaus took the crook of his elbow in his hand and she followed him as he guided her to the rear of the establishment. It was significantly less rowdy, he could hear himself think, despite all of the questions that clouded his mind.

He pressed the coins into her hand, lifted her chin and asked "why are you here? Why, pray tell, are you begging? Hmm?"

"I am an orphan, Sir. My parents passed when I was young, and I have no other family" came the reply

Klaus considered her words, if he took her, and he would, there would be nobody out to look for her, there was no way it could be connected to him. He supposed she had nothing but the clothes on her back, and he had everything to offer.

Choosing his words carefully he said "I want to wager a deal with you, Hayley, if you will kindly oblige me. You see, I hail from a wealthy family and I have the means to feed you and lay clothes upon your back. I imagine you'd quite terribly enjoy the sensations evoked from a mattress to slumber upon."

It was like music to her ears and Hayley nodded enthusiastically. She had always craved the feeling of silk on her skin, and not calico patched with spots of fraying burlap.

She eagerly replied "I shall furnish you with your basic needs, provide food for your belly and a roof for your shelter, and in return I ask only that you do as I say."

If she waited any longer for her next meal, she was sure she would die. She had little choice but to take the man up on his offer. No matter what he asked of her, it couldn't be as bad as being left in the cold to die. She said "Yes sir, you have my word."

Klaus smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder "Turn around and face the wall."

Hayley swallowed thickly and her heart was racing, it was beating so fast that she was sure that he could hear it. She tried to steady her pulse, but it was no good.

Klaus caught the hem of her dress between his fingers and lifted it up over her behind. She was shapely, but she wasn't his wife. The palm of his hand moved across her thigh and dipped into the ties that held up her bloomers. He pressed his chest to the space between her shoulder blades and leaned forward to speak "are you a virgin, Hayley?"

She couldn't form the words that she wanted to leave her mouth, so she nodded again.

"And do you know what I want from you right now, Hayley?" he asked again.

She knew, she knew and she wanted it too. She'd always wanted a man to touch her so intimately, and this was certainly a handsome man.

She nodded as the words came out "yes, Sir."

She was excited, but she wasn't slick. He would probably hurt her, but it had to be done. Every woman gave their maidenhead once. Piercing her was just part of the deal.

"Bend over", His next command was spoken firmly and again, Hayley did as she was told. She spread her legs to make it easier for him. The sooner they did it, the sooner she could be sleeping on a real bed.

He released her ties and loosened his breeches. He closed his eyes, set his jaw and resolved to think of nothing other than Tatia. His free hand loosened the white cravat that adorned his neck and he folded it in half. He said "Open your mouth. Use this to bite down. Do not speak, do not dare to utter a simple word. Do you understand?"

Hayley nodded and bit down on the soft fabric between her teeth.

He pushed his cock past her slightly damp folds and gave an almighty thrust of his hips. Like ripping a scab from a wound, he had little time to be gentle with her.

She cried out around the cloth and her body went stiff and rigid. She closed her eyes and pressed her forehead against the cold, stone wall. The tears came, even though she willed them not to.

She was tight around him, and the vice-like grip made it harder for him to prolong his climax uttering "Tatia, my love."

The words slashed at Hayley's heart like a knife. But she held herself up, even as the soft corner of the cravat tickled her nose. She ignored the white noise that was building in her ears and her fingers gripped her thighs.

Klaus jerked his hips violently, as he deposited a thick stream of his seed deep inside her. He stayed where he was for a second longer than he'd told himself he would, and when he pulled back, her maiden's blood was mix with his seed, and the thrill of knowing he'd plucked that sweet cherry from the girl made his lips curl into a sinister smirk. He pressed his lips against the shell of her ear and his nimble fingers tugged gently on her hair so that her head lolled back to his shoulder as he hissed "You must know that I take no pleasure from this. It is merely a simple transaction, perhaps even a means to an end. But I did make a vow to my wife, one I dare not break. You will bear my child, do you understand? I will fuck you as I see fit, until such time as my seed takes."

She couldn't stop the tears now. Hayley could do little but nod, his grip on her hair and the angle of her neck were almost painful. A simple flick of his wrist, and he could render her dead in mere seconds. She whimpered "Yes, Sir."

' _Good_ ,' Klaus thought. _'That was exactly what he wanted to hear from her lips.'_ He tucked himself back into his breeches and pulled the cravat from her mouth. She refused to look at him and as far as Klaus was concerned that suited him perfectly well. He didn't want to look at her face, it was bad enough he was trying to father a child upon her. The thought made his insides lurch.

He started "You will come with me this night, my wife and I will make arrangements for you. I trust that you can keep your mouth shut? Because the consequences for such betrayal will not be pretty, sweetheart. Unless of course you fancy your head upon a spike?"

Hayley shook her head. She knew that she had to make sacrifices for the better. No matter how bleak the situation seemed, she still had faith in the fact that she would be alright. She's learned to fight to defend herself, she could run. She would run away when the time was right. She didn't want to push her luck, but she had to ensure her safe haven. She thought for a moment and asked "And you will give me what I need in return, should I do this for you? I want your word."

With raised eyebrows he admired ' _she is resilient, A fighter, his child would be strong, Tatia wouldn't have to worry about the wrath of his father. Nine months, that was all they needed, and he knew that they could make it work.'_ He replied with a satisfied smile on his lips "You have my word. Though if you think you can manipulate me, you are sadly mistaken. What kind of life could you provide for a child? You have nothing. I have all the riches in the world."

Hayley asked a moment later "you said that you have a wife. Why can't she give you an heir? What happened?"

His smirk quickly have way to a scowl and he turned on her. The pain of Tatia's screams still echoed in his ears. It had been too much for her to bear. The sight of the blood that stained the sheets in their bed chamber made his blood boil. Before he knew it he was hissing at her face "Do not speak of that which you do not know. What business of that is yours? Hmm? I'll not permit you to speak out of turn again. Heed my warning, girl. Or this will be most unpleasant for you.

She hung her head, there was no point trying to resist. He was far more powerful than she, and she simply did not have the energy to fight anymore. Could she even get pregnant the first time? She highly doubted it. She said "I suppose I am to bear your child then."

"I'm so glad to hear that you agree, little one. This doesn't have to be hard, it's actually quite easy. You're a vessel for my seed, and I'm to fatten you up so that my hero is healthy and virile just like me." Klaus said

His fingers gripped her elbow and he pulled the tatters of her dress down. He would help her to mount his ride and then join her. They would return that night, and perhaps, stop along the way for another chance at making this child.

He wondered if Tatia would be pleased with him, he had taken the initiative. He had found a young woman and he had told her that she was the one to bear their child. The thought of Tatia with their baby in her arms made him smile. She would make an extraordinary mother, that he was sure of. He said "Let me help you into the saddle, it's going to be a tight fit, I am lucky there is but skin and bones about you."

He crouched down to give her a boost, her foot hooked into the stirrup and she managed to throw her leg over. Not a minute later he was pressed up behind her. His front was pressed to her back, he could feel her ribs, feel her shudder as he grabs forward and brought the reigns back. Was it his imagination, or did she like being so close to him? Surely it was just the cold nip of night air. He shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking that way, even if he wanted to reach around and brush his fingers across his nipple just to see if they were peaking beneath her filthy dress. He muttered "Right then, off we go."

He wasn't sure when his fingers curled into her thigh, the heat from her core seemed to call to him. She moaned and he snarled and pulled her tighter against him. Nimble digits inches closer to the unkempt hair that framed the apex of her thighs. He narrowed his eyes, this would be a test of her submission. Two fingers pressed into her and she tensed. Oh, he was going to like this.

He muttered into her ear, his warm breath making her nervous, more nervous than she already was "Utter one single word, make one little noise, and I will throw you over my shoulder and leave you behind in the dust."

* * *

 _ **A/N: So what do you think? Has Hayley gotten pregnant by Klaus's child? Should Elizabeth stand with her sister or her husband? Mikael and Esther wanting to have Klaus children of his own and willing to get him married somewhere else for that, what do you think of it?**_


	3. Chapter 3 Into a strange world

**_A/N: Hi, sorry for posting this chapter so late. It is long and juicy so ….:). Anyway thank you for wonderful reviews. guest who think that Klaus was cruel to her, yes he was. He is with her for one purpose and only that. He loves his wife._**

 ** _Hope you enjoy this chapter too. For the next chapter, please wait patiently :) Enjoy._**

* * *

She whimpered "I have a condition."

Taken aback by her sudden demand he hissed "what?" and his fingers pressed harder causing her to bite her lip to stop the moaning that was about to escape her lips.

She gasped "my friend… I have a friend. He needs work, a place to live. If … if… please stop" unable to contain herself as she felt herself getting wet, her head falling back on his shoulder.

Klaus smirked as his fingers felt wet but he didnt removed them. He whispered against her ears "I know you like it. I can feel it. Your body reacting to mine. Don't hold yourself love" his teeth biting her earlobe, his tongue poking into the hollow.

She jumped as she felt his hardened, bulging manhood against her back as he pushed her into him. She licked her lips and tried to focus on Jackson. She said, mustering up her courage "my friend. He and I live together on the street. I want you to help him too."

He said "if you get pregnant with Tatia and my child then you will have to cut your ties with your _friend."_

She gasped "what? No. I cannot do that."

"Don't worry. He will be provided with a place to live and work, granted you will not meet him again."

She continued to stare on the dark road head as she gently bounced on the horse against his solid body.

Klaus could feel stiffness and tension oozing out of her body and then he heard her mutter "alright."

The rest of the journey was quiet with his hands on the reign, occasionally grazing against her soft breast.

After a moment he felt her body getting limp against his arm and he realized that she has dozed off. Must have gotten tired. So young and living on street, losing her maidenhood to a man, she met a couple of hours ago.

When he halted the horse in the stable, he whispered against her ear "Hayley, wake up" his arm carrying the weight of her head.

She muttered "Jackson, just a few more minutes."

A smile unknown to him crept on his lips. He thought for a moment before his lips pressed against her neck causing her body to jerk into a sitting position.

Hayley senses came alive as she felt a soft touch on her lips and instinctively she tried to push him away as she sat up but then gasped as his hands grabbed her breast and he hissed "never ever do that again. Do you understand?"

The goosebumps on her body rose and she hastily nodded. He swung his legs off the the saddle and jumped down and then grabbed her from her waist and bodily lifted her down causing her to yelp. As he steadied her, his hands still on her waist, he said "you are about to meet my wife, the love of my life. You will do no such thing to upset her and under no circumstances you are to meet anyone but her or ask her about why she cannot have children."

She nodded, wishing for him to take his hand off of her waist as they were making flutters in her stomach, even though her heart had sunken at the mention of his wife and the way he so lovingly talked about her reminding her for whom he was doing all this, wondering again why can she not have a child of her own.

He wondered what was it about this face that was making his knees go weak. For the first time ever since he had met her, he wished to see it cleaned devoid of dirt and smug marks on her cheek. His gaze went to her stomach and for the first time he wished to see it swollen with his child in it. He stepped closer to her and said as he pressed the palm of his hand on her flat, in fact a little sunken, stomach "we cannot wait to see our child grow in you."

Hearing _we_ and _our_ from his mouth suddenly made her angry but her survival instinct told her not to voice it right now when he had promised her and Jackson a better life; everything they had wished for.

He stepped back and then said "come."

Hayley's eyes widened at they caught her first view of the manor, even in the dark looking magnificent, She gasped "who are you?"

He smirked "for you it is _my lord_."

She whispered "lord. You are a lord…." and then she gasped "you are lord Niklaus Mikaelson!"

"you have heard of me?" he smirked

"your reputation proceeds you" she said as for the first time ever meeting him, the real fear took over her heart making her regret her decision.

He asked "and what might that be little one."

Ignoring his "little one" she muttered "mostly repulsive" and then gasped when he grabbed her dirty hair, pulled them back causing her to yell softly and hissed "you will take care not to run your pretty little mouth in front of me. Only Tatia is allowed to talk back to me."

She winced as the hold continued and whimpered "Forgive me, please. Please let me go."

He loosened his hold but continued to hold it.

Hayley's heart now full of fear, all the excitement she had been feeling about losing her maidenhood, for having a better life was wearing off. She suddenly realized that they had bypassed the manor and were walking through the trees now. Her heart started to race as she wondered what was he going to do to her and then she reminded herself that he will not harm her because he wants a child from her. They continued to walk for some more time and she started to get tired, her old and tight shoes were starting to pinch her feet, her thighs were hurting after what she had gone through, losing her maidenhood so roughy, invasion of her privacy with his fingers and then riding on the horse. She asked in a tired voice "how far are we going?"

Detecting tiredness in his voice he said "not far."

Knowing it was useless to ask again, she kept quiet. At last he stopped near a small cottage. He pushed the door open causing it to produce a loud creak sound. Hayley hesitated before stepping in. The small room was devoid of everything except for a tiny cot at the end of the room, a small sink and few kitchen utensils. He walked to a small lamp, turned it on and said "you will stay here."

Hayley at once protested "you promised that I will get a proper bed to sleep. I am not going to sleep on that cot and what of my friend" surprising him and herself at this courage she had gotten.

He said "what I promised you, you will get it but if you dont give me what I want, I will take it away from you and you will regret ever meeting me" his voice turning to steel.

When he started to turn she asked "are you going to leave me alone here?"

He turned to her and said "yes. My wife is waiting for me."

She whispered "Jackson. He must be worried about me."

Klaus said "I will take care of that matter, first thing in the morning. Where do you live?"

She said "the alley behind the bar in the village."

He said "alright."

The moment she was sure that he had gone, she darted to the door and tried to pull it open but to her shock she couldnt pry it open and then it occurred to her that he had locked her in the room. Furry rose in her as she looked around and realized that there was no bathroom in the room. She suddenly felt like peeing but she could do anything so she held her and went to the cot and fell on it. the moment her back hit the cot, she realized that even that was comfortable than the hard surface of the ground on which she and her brother had been sleeping ever since their father had lost their house on a bed made while he was drunk.

Klaus was extremely tried by the time he reached the manor. He went straight to his room and pushed the door open feeling happy to be back to his love. He went to change his clothes. While taking off his breeches, he noticed her blood on his clothes and his thoughts went to her and a smile crept on his lips as he recalled the little display of feistiness he had just witnessed in her- the part she had been trying to hide form him but his experienced eyes had gauged that and he had liked that in her and was looking forward to it. He cleaned himself, put his pajamas on and went to lie on the bed. He pulled Tatia closed to her and whispered in her ear "I love you."

His hands moving from her flat stomach to her thigh to her crotch and he pressed it causing her to moan and a moment later she turned towards her and whispered "Klaus… oh Lord this feels so great."

Her lips sought his lips and sighed as he retuned a kiss as his hands continued to brush her shift against the folds. Suddenly her eyes opened wide and she pushed him away asking "Klaus.. when did you come back? Have you.. have you found someone?"

He whispered, removing hair from her forehead "yes I have."

She whispered, her heart jumping into her throat "who is she?"

"a nobody" he replied.

"where is she?" she asked in a depressed voice, as it finally hit her that she had shared her husband with someone else.

"cabin in the woods." Klaus said as he leaned in to kiss her.

And then stared at her as she put her hand on his chest saying "we must not."

He asked "what?" in shock.

She said "we cannot risk my getting pregnant if we want her to get pregnant."

Klaus said "if you are saying that we cannot have sex then you are wrong, love. I didn't agree to this."

She touched her cheek, tears started to leak her eyes "Listen to me Klaus. If I get pregnant and lose the baby again then we will never be able to prove that the baby she brought into this world is ours."

He asked, his heart aching for their loss "why do you assume that you will lose the baby again?"

"because I will. I have realized now that I was never meant to bear any kids of mine. My heart pains me that I cannot provide you what you deserve. I am not going to jeopardize this plan of ours."

Klaus snapped "I will not keep myself from you, Tatia."

Tatia replied "you have to."

Klaus said "no."

Tatia said "if you love me and you want us to have a child then you will. I want to meet her."

Klaus said after a pause "in the morning but Tatia…."

She kissed his lips gently and said "I love you Klaus. You dont know how hard it is for me to decide this but I will do anything for you, for our child, even if it means denying myself of you, denying myself of the pleasure you provide me" her voice reducing to tears towards the end of the sentence.

Klaus said, touching his forehead to hers, his eyes closed in anguish "please don't do this to me. The only comfort I have after being with her is that I come home and be with you, and pretend that it never happened with her."

She cried in anguish "I know. I know but we mustn't. We mustn't. For the child she will carry for us we mustn't."

She closed her eyes, grabbed the front of his shirt and continued to cry as his arms went around her. He pulled her close to him and said into her hair "alright Tatia but that does not mean that we cannot please each other."

He lifted her face and planted a deep and passionate kiss on her lips. his hand moved her shift up and his lips fond her nipples and he kissed them, pulled at them, causing her to screaming with pleasure, his lips moved down to her flat stomach, his heart ached as he thought she will never carry their child. He looked up when she suddenly said "please stop. I … please stop. I cannot bear to see you touch me this way and not have you in me."

He pulled himself up and whispered "me too. I can use barrier device if you want me to."

She brushed his curls out of his forehead and said "no. I dont want to risk anything."

He continued to look towards her and then suddenly he moved, his hands parted her legs and ignoring her "Klaus…." he dipped his finger in her and started moving it in and out. Tatia gasped and moaned, her fingers clutched the pillow as another joined his first one, accompanied by her soft screams of pleasures. He continued to move them in her and then smiled as he felt her climaxing and her body shuddered and relaxed, as his fingers soaked with her wetness. He pulled them out and headed to the bathroom, leaving her on the bed catching her breath. She got up when she found the energy and followed him to the bath chamber and hugged his back and whispered "I am sorry."

He muttered as he relieved himself "me too. I wish you would let me fill you with me."

She said "me too but we cannot" as she kissed his back.

She pulled him back into the room and said "Klaus, she cannot stay in that cabin. It is not a place to live. How will you manage to go to her every day?"

Klaus stared at her and asked "every day?"

She said sadly "until she gets with our child"

He said "no Tatia, at most a week."

"She need to be with our child in three months and until then you will go to her every day Klaus" She said firmly.

He continued to glare at her and then said coldly "I need to sleep" and turned away from her.

Tatia continued to look towards her and then said "I want to meet her tomorrow. What if she runs away?"

He said "she will not. I had locked the door before leaving her there. Tomorrow you can meet her."

She asked after a moment of silence "are you angry with me?"

He didn't feel like answering her so he kept his mouth shut and tried to sleep.

While he slept peacefully in his warm bed, Hayley curled up in a ball, tears running down her tears cursing him for leaving her alone in this place. She realized that even though she had been living on the street ever since she could remember, she always had Jackson with her but now she was totally alone. She could hear crickets and other insects chirping and they were making her jump. She continued to toss and turn, crossed her legs and told herself not to think about peeing and just try to sleep. She was so tired after the activity of the past couple of hours that she drifted off to sleep once her mind was clear of all worries.

Next morning when he woke up, he could feel her side empty but was surprised when he heard her say "get ready. I want to go and see her before breakfast Niklaus."

Klaus sighed and got out of the bed, quickly changed into his day clothes as he called from the changing room "she will needs something to wear."

Tatia said "I will get a dress of mine for her. Tell me what you know about her."

Klaus sighed and said "on the way to the cottage" as he stepped out of the changing chamber and eyed the pink dress Tatia was holding. She asked "will this fit her?"

He looked at the dress and decided not to tell her that two of her would fit in that dress and in fact said "how should I know? We should leave now." They both left the still quiet manor.

When Hayley woke up, with the intense desire to pee, the sun was still not up. She darted to the door and tried to open it but it was still locked. She yelled in anger. She needed to pee but there was no spot and she was not about to do it int he place where she was going to spend next few days until she gets with his child. Suddenly she wondered, how long does it take for a woman to get pregnant? Has she made the right decision? Is living off the street worth it? Suddenly she started to lose patience and then she heard it, the rustling and then the door opened. She dashed to the door and said angrily as she pushed him aside "you son of a whore, I had to pee and you locked the door."

She stormed out of the door without giving a glance to the woman standing near him, looked around and headed behind a bush.

Tatia stared at Klaus with stunned expressions and then she started out but he held her hand saying "she will not dare to run away."

After a moment they heard her say "my lord, I am not staying in this place. If you want me to carry…." and stopped talking as her gaze went to the woman standing near him. Hayley stared at her olive complexion, blue floor length silk dress with bodies so tight that the swell of her breast were visible, locks of curly hair loosely hanging near her ears. She at once knew this was the wife for whom she was doing all this. She continued in the same tone "you cannot lock me in this place. I will not spend another night alone here."

Tatia stared at her dirty face, tattered clothes, bare feet and felt sick. The stench alone was making her nauseous. Suddenly she felt sympathetic towards Klaus for being intimate with such a woman. She wanted to leave but realized that if he can tolerate her than sure she can do to. She said "Hayley, my name is Lady Tatia Mikaelson. We need to get you cleaned first but until you get with Niklaus and my child, you will have to stay here. Once you are pregnant, I will take you to the manor…" but Hayley cut her off by saying rudely "I will not let him touch me in this place. He lied to me. He said he will give me a proper bed to sleep. I will not sleep here" her eyes went to the small cot, so small that only one person could sleep on it.

Before Tatia could say anything Klaus said "I am glad you spoke your mind. I was going to send someone for Jackson."

Suddenly all her stand shook and she said anxiously "you were?"

Klaus smirked "I was but now that you want to go against the terms of our deal then maybe I shouldn't" ending with a threat in his tone. Hayley immediately said "no. no. I will do whatever you want me to do. Just get him a place to live."

She turned to Tatia who said "I have brought one of my dresses for you. There is a lake a little deep into the forest. You can clean up in there and change into this dress."

Hayley stared at the beautiful dress, never ever imagining that she would ever be able to wear something as pretty as this.

When she didnt say anything Klaus said "lets go."

Half and hour later, they were standing near the lake. Hayley looked around and then gingerly put her foot in the water to check if it was cold or not and shivered as she realized it was too cold but before she could step back, Tatia was behind her and was pulling the ties of her tattered dress and a moment later, it fell on her feet causing her to yelp now fully exposed. She suddenly spun around, her hands on her chest covering her breast and caught Klaus looking towards her as he relaxed leaned against a tree. His expressions suddenly reminded her of last night and she turned red as she recalled how his fingers had touched her and she had moaned. Her thoughts were interrupted by Tatia saying "get in the water, Hayley."

She had no choice but to walk in the water, shivering, her teeth tattering.

A moment later, she was shoulder deep in it. Even though she was shivering, she splashed some water on her face to wipe it and then started to rub rest of her body quickly thinking the quicker she washes herself, the quicker she can get out, into a dress to warm her body.

Tatia walked towards Klaus who was glaring at Hayley with unblinking stare. He said "she needs a lot of cleaning up to do but she is the perfect person to do what we want from her."

Tatia said, her eyes too fixed on Hayley as they watched her use her hands to throw water on her back "I cannot even begin to imagine how you could be with her in this condition."

He turned towards her and said "anything for you and for our child, love" and kissed her but at the same time his heart desired to see how she looked after cleaning up. Tatia muttered "she is done" as she saw Hayley wading towards the bank of the lake, trying to cover herself with her arms and hands.

He slowly pushed himself off the trunk of the tree as his gaze went to her face and his heart skipped a beat at the beauty standing in front of her, her face devoid of all make up, her lean naked body.

Tatia heart jumped as her gaze fell on the face revealed under that dirt. She was not exactly a beauty but not ordinary either and suddenly her heart started to beat faster as thoughts started to race her mind, what if Klaus falls in love with her. No. Klaus will never. He loves her and no one else. As soon as the thought crossed her mind, she became a bit confident in his feelings for her but then her gaze went back to her face and her confidence became shaky. She should never let them alone. What are you thinking? Klaus will never leave you for this piece of dirt! He loves you and you love him. Conflicting thoughts were invading her mind, confidence on Klaus and her love with a slight scare of losing him to the woman who will provide the child for him, mainly because of her inability to produced a child for him. She will never let him know of her insecurities or let that girl see how insecure she just made her feel. She will never let this girl take away her husband, her lover from her, not that there are any chances. She continued to look towards her as Hayley pulled on her dress. She walked to her as Hayley turned around and said "can you tie me up?"

As Tatia tied her laces, Hayley brushed her hand over her dress which was too lose for her, the neck line so deep that her nipples were barley hiding. She ran her fingers through her hair, turned towards Tatia and asked excitedly "how do I look?"

Her gaze involuntarily went to Klaus and caught him staring at her and her heart skipped at beat but then her attention went to Tatia as she said "you could gain some weight and develop some."

Suddenly feeling self-conscious, she pulled the neckline to cover up her partly revealing breasts. Tatia unaware of how her sentence had impacted her, walked to Klaus and said "she is coming with us to the manor"

Klaus asked "what do you mean?" and suddenly it hit him that maybe she was feeling insecure about him and Hayley. He cupped her face, leaned in and kissed her fiercely.

Hayley looked up as she pulled her neckline up and caught them kissing each other and couldn't steer her eyes away.

Klaus broke the kiss and said "do you honestly believe that I will cheat on you with her?"

Tatia said causally "not at all. That is preposterous. I have faith in our love. No one has power over our love for each other and definitely not her."

He smiled at her, her faith in him made him proud of her.

She continued "anyway I want her to move in the manor. She can be my personal maid. Once she is pregnant she can move her back to this cottage. You wouldnt have to be with her after she is pregnant."

He continued to look into her doubtful eyes and then nodded.

They both turned to Hayley and Tatia said "Klaus and I have decided to move you in the manor. You will be my maid. You will be available to him whenever he needs you."

She gulped, her gaze went to Klaus and caught his intense stare on her face. She asked "what will happen to Jackson?"

Klaus smirked "don't worry about him. He will be provided so much that he will forget about you."

Hayley's heart sank but for his and her better future she nodded.

Soon they were walking towards the manor. Her gazing going to Klaus and Tatia again and again. Even she who had been living on streets and had never been in a relationship before could see how much they loved each other. She sighed as she recalled how he had said her name when he was taking her virginity from her. Out of blue her thoughts went to Jackson and she started to wonder what he must be doing. Would he be missing her? Would he be worried about her? Finally they stopped in front of the manor she had crossed with Klaus a night before. Even though she had seen it once, in the dark of the night, the daylight view was magnifcient. She gaped at the big building, looking grand much much magnificent than last night. She continued to stare at the building never ever being close to something like this ever before let alone living in there. Her heart was beating very fast as she followed Tatia and Klaus inside quietly. The moment she stepped into the foyer, she stopped as a small child came running towards them and jumped into Klaus's lap screaming excitedly "uncle Klaus, Daisy had a baby."

Klaus laughed as he carried her and asked "you mean a foal? She already haa it?"

The child said excited "yes. yes. Charlotte has named her Flower. I dont like it. Tell her that is a bad name uncle Klaus."

Klaus said laughing, taking Hayley by surprise "Flower? hmm. Between us I dont like it too but we had a deal with her, didnt we?"

Anna said, pouting "alright."

Klaus put her down and at the same time caught Hayley's eyes and felt flustered but relieved at the same time when Tatia said "we should go in."

They passed through several corridors, Hayley's eyes wandering crazily scanning the decor, at the same time trying to see where they were going. Finally they stopped in front of a big door. Klaus and Tatia exchanged looks before he knocked at the door. A moment later, he entered the room and said "father, mother,Tatia and I want to talk to you about something."

Hayley glanced around the lavish decor of the room, feeling overwhelmed with the size of everything. The huge paintings alone were making her nervous. Finally she stole her gaze away from the intimidating items in the room and looked towards the stern looking man and the elegant woman and suddenly felt very nervous.

She was wondering what was going on now when the woman said "Tatia, child what is it?"

Tatia stepped forward with Klaus next to her. Hayley hastily stepped forwards with them standing between them as if that small circle will protect her.

Tatia said "Esther, this is Hayley. She will be my new maid. I was not happy with Anna. As you know Niklaus and I are trying to have a baby. I want Hayley to be there for me day or night should I ever need her. She will be living in the room next to ours."

Hayley felt very conscious under the scrutinized eyes of Mikael and Esther. She started feeling particularly nervous about Mikael's stare, the lust so obvious in them, she cursed her lose dress and pulled back the slipping shoulder back and unconsciously moved behind Klaus who was standing on her right side a step ahead of her.

Esther said "if that is what you want Tatia" while Mikael said "you have three months Tatia to give us the news."

Tatia gulped but said "yes it is Esther. Thank you. Lets go Hayley."

Hayley felt she could breath the moment she stepped out. She looked towards Tatia, realizing that she was the only friend she had in this strange place and noticed Klaus looking towards her with narrowed eyes.

Klaus could see she was disturbed about something but what, he couldn't figure out. He said "I have to go Tatia and take care of that chap Jackson. I will be back in a while. In the meantime I trust that you can take matters from here."

Tatia said "yes my love" stepped forwards and kissed him.

Klaus's eyes went to Hayley as he was returning the kiss and saw her looking towards them from the corner of her eyes and felt pleased. Finally he stepped back and walked away from them.

Tatia said "as long as you live in this house Hayley, you keep to yourself. You will be my maid and available to my husband at all times. Under no circumstances you are to speak of this to anyone. Remember if Niklaus can help your friend Jackson, make his life better, he can destroy it too."

Hayley's heart stopped as she detected the iciness just under that sweet voice and realized that Lady Tatai can be friend but she can be a foe if she is deprived of what is required of her. They stopped in front of a room. Tatia pushed the door and entered it. She said "This will be your room until you get pregnant with my child. You are to stay either in this room or mine. You are not to go around the manor without my permission. Is that clear?"

At her nervous nod Tatia continued "I will send some food for you but first you must be made presentable for my husband. Come with me."

Hayley looked down at her dress wondering what was wrong with her. She has just taken a bath, has she not?

A moment later, they entered another room, one door down from hers and to her dismay she realized it was Tatia and Klaus's room. She had not have time to admire the room when Tatia said "come."

She followed her to the huge bathroom. Her eyes widening seeing the lavish huge tub and accessories. A moment later, she spun around in shock when a woman said "my lady you asked for me?"

Tatia said "Carla, this is Hayley, my new maid. Make her presentable to me, wash her. Use lavender bath soap and remove the unwanted hair from her body. I do not wish for anyone so unclean and unkept to take care of me."

Hayley felt so humiliated that she felt like leaving but then she sighed as her eyes went to the bathtub and scents reached her nostrils. For the next couple of hours, under Tatia's scrutinizing supervision, Carla scrubbed her, scrubbed her in places she had never imagined to clean herself of, scrubbed her as if she was some dirty dish, washed her hair several time until they started to shine. She realized that she had never felt his humiliated not even when the Lord had taken her virginity. But she couldn't deny that she was starting to feel relax, clean and sleepy with that massage and the fragrance from several dozen lotions Carla had used on her. Finally she was allowed to come out of the bath, given a robe and helped into a different dress provided by Lady Tatia.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror and couldnt believe that the reflection was her. Taita said "Carla, you can leave."

Carla curtseyed and left the room. Tatia walked to the door saying "come."

She opened the door of the room, she was initially show and said "you should rest. Carla will bring some food for you. You need to eat healthy."

The moment the door closed, Hayley sighed as she took in her surroundings, ok, so she couldn't really lie to herself, she knew that the room was dressed to the nines, and the bed, it was feather light and downy soft. She could fall asleep and she doubted she would wake for days. She hadn't had all the comforts of a real home for such a long time that she'd be happy just to fade away.

Though there were still the problems associated with Lord Niklaus and his wife down the hall. She cursed. Suddenly, she knew that this had all been a bad idea. She pressed her hand to her belly, she'd always known that you just couldn't get pregnant the first time, Jackson had told her once, he'd heard it from a man who was telling a young woman he had bent over a barrel by their alley.

They were twelve, and they giggled the whole night long. Grossed out by the thought of what the man and woman were doing, Jackson had distracted her with shadow puppets on the stone wall.

She hoped that the Lord would stick to his word, even if she couldn't help herself, she could help Jackson. She missed him a lot, but if he had money, he could escape, he could live a life that she knew she couldn't.

Hayley thought of her own biological mother. She wondered what the woman had been like as she'd carried her daughter. She knew that she clearly hadn't wanted the burden that had been Hayley. Sometimes, that pill was too bitter to swallow. Knowing that nobody wanted her still brought tears to her eyes. She vowed to be a better mother to her own child, should that happen any time soon and then she realized the child she is to carry will not be hers and her heart sank.

Se still couldn't believe that she'd agreed to conceive and carry a child for a couple that she didn't know. Was the pay off really worth it? They both seemed nice, and the food that sat at the foot of her bed was very tempting.

Hayley plucked a piece of bread and dabbed at the pork drippings. The root vegetables had been neatly turned and roasted and the oatmeal and treacle looked delicious. She didn't know what to taste.

The Lord's wife had insisted that she put on some weight. Hayley looked at her wrists, was she really that bad? She knew she was malnourished, so she inhaled the bread and then took a handful of potatoes and scoffed them down. Utensils rested next to the platter, knives, forks and spoons all shining silver, but Hayley didn't bother.

She licked her lips and her stomach groaned as she swallowed. She sucked each finger in turn, desperate to lick every last ounce of flavor from them. Goblets held water and wine, and she downed them in quick succession, startled when the first hiccup left her lips.

She frowned as her diaphragm continued the involuntary spasms. She was eating and drinking, surely her body could forgive her for that.

Holding her breath, she tried to ease the pains as her whole body jerked with the sensation. It took a while, and the moments passed, but eventually her body began to ease, she could breathe again without being interrupted, and Hayley brought the bowl of oatmeal to her mouth.

Tatia closed the diary she had been writing in for the past few minutes and put it back in the drawer. She then went to the changing chamber and after looking through it, she started to take out some dresses wondering where Klaus was. When the door opened she walked towards him and asked "where were you?" as she kissed him.

"That place is so filthy. It took me a while to find him. Marcel is taking care of him" He said angrily.

She said "come with me."

He asked "where?" stopped in the process of taking off his cloak.

"to her" she replied.

Klaus said, surprised, annoyed "Tatia, it is day time. Perhaps night time…."

She said "no….Klaus I sense hesitation on your part."

He said reluctantly "I want you Tatia" as he pulled her towards him, his lips pressed aggressively against hers, her body pushed into his, his manhood getting hardened, throbbing against her.

She sighed when he broke the kiss and said in a firm voice "that is it! I want to be there when you are with her. I want to make sure you do what needs to be done."

He stared at her and then shook his head. She touched his cheek and said "think about it Niklaus. I will be there with you. You will be looking towards me, thinking of me."

He thought for a moment and then nodded, not happy but resigned to her happiness, her desires.

There was a knock at the door and Hayley was barely able to swallow her last mouthful of food before the heavy door swung open and Tatia entered the room followed by a rather sullen looking Klaus. His arms were folded across his chest and he looked as though there were several other places he'd rather be.

Tatia beamed, she held several dresses in her hands. Cut from silk and trimmed with lace and brocade, they looked as though they were last years hand-me-downs. Not that Hayley could complain, they were some of the prettiest dresses she had ever laid eyes on.

Klaus stood at the door, but he watched as the young girl licked her fingers. She looked different, cleaner and he realized Tatia must have taken of her. But that was not it, he knew. There was something about her, she had no class, no finesse, and yet, he was drawn to her for some reason, perhaps her eyes. Those speaking hazel brown eyes. Not that he would ever admit that, not to Hayley, and certainly not in front of his wife.

Was it pity? Did he pity her? She'd scrubbed up quite well, he could see the shell with which she was blessed, and she was quite a fine young woman. She would fill out to be a beautiful woman when her time came.

The thought of her broad hips and small breast engulfed in his hands made his trousers tighter.

Tatia laid the dresses upon the bed next to Hayley and made her way to the wash basin. She dipped a small cloth into the cold water and turned back towards Hayley. Carefully, she drew the cloth over her hands. Each bony finger made her shake her head. It just wouldn't do. They needed this baby, and the young girl had to be healthy enough to carry a child. She needed more food. "You need to eat more, you need to fatten yourself so that you are healthy enough to carry my child."

Hayley nodded. Eat more food, ok, she could manage that.

"I brought you a selection of fine dresses. Even though you will be my maid, I want you to feel comfortable while you carry my child for me."

Hayley didn't miss the emphasis as Tatia spoke the word _my_. As if she could forget that she was essentially their prisoner until this woman's seed took root deep within her belly.

Again, she nodded.

"Good. See, there's no need for this arrangement to be so unpleasant for you. I would apologize for my husband, but you see, he is a man of passion, he has needs and he knows how to satisfy those needs. He has little regards for feelings other than mine."

Hayley glanced at the man standing close to the door. Why was he removing his cloak?

"You must understand that while I love my husband, Hayley, I am unable to carry a child to term. Klaus and I have discussed this, and he understands that you must fall pregnant straight away. I need to be sure that you carry this child."

Klaus had removed his vest and was unstring his shirt, he didn't have time for silly games.

"You…you're going to watch us?"

Hayley didn't know what to say. It was bad enough that she let the Lord do this to her, but to do it while his wife was watching, that was ... it was odd and she wasn't sure she could. Her tummy twisted itself into knots.

Tatia's fingers gripped her chin and she smiled.

"Don't worry. I won't say a word. You understand, don't you? I have to make sure, I have to make sure that Niklaus is doing his job, that he's doing all he possibly can to ensure that you we have this child."

Klaus was now as naked as the day he was born, and Tatia found herself loosening the ties to Hayley's dress as the young woman's hands shook.

"Come now, Klaus. Do not keep the young girl waiting."

Klaus stepped forward and kissed his wife. His arms drew her close to his body as his tongue teased her lips. Hayley watched and she realized that some day, she wanted that. Some day, she wanted somebody who would love her just the same.

Pulling away from his wife with a satisfied smirk, Klaus motioned towards Hayley.

"Remove your dress and lay back on the bed. Spread your legs and close your eyes."

He took the time to look at Tatia once more, the striking woman encouraged him with a firm nod. Hayley felt the bed dip, and then Klaus was looming over her, his cock thick against his belly, a pearly bead rising from the tip. Lord help her, she wasn't ready, and he knew it.

But his blood boiled as he watched her eyelids close, lashes falling to veil her eyes. He couldn't deal with the fact that both women were watching, so he exhaled a breath as Hayley closed herself off to him. That connection, one less primal instinct to draw him in.

His hand fell to her knee as he opened her to his gaze, he braced himself on one arm and lunged forward, his cock surging. He watched Hayley's belly tremble, and he focused his gaze on what he was doing.

It was rough as he pressed his cock into the heat of her slit. She cried out and Tatia tried to soothe her, while urging Klaus to keep a steady pace "All of you, my love. We need to be sure."

Klaus grit his teeth and set his jaw. She was so impossibly tight around him. His fingers caressed her thigh and Hayley's knees fell open, giving him space to move as she cradled him within her body.

"Tatia" Klaus moaned her name and she spoke in reply "I am here, my love."

There was a grunt and a push and he was soon sheathed inside this woman who would carry his child. The mere thought made him twitch and he bucked, his hips jerking forward.

He was close and he knew it.

"Tatia, oh, Tatia."

Hayley opened her eyes and Klaus was struck by their beauty, by their sadness as she watched him. She took her bottom lip between her teeth and turned her head so that she couldn't see him. It was too much.

Klaus extended his hand to wrap around the woman's wrist. It wasn't much, but he wanted to comfort her, he knew, that the sooner this was over, the better.

Tatia watched, pleased with her husband. He would anoint the fertile seed, and all would be well. She closed her eyes and thought about the child that she would soon hold in her arms.

Hayley tried to stifle her moan, and once again, Klaus whispered for his wife. Hayley clenched her thighs and triggered the release that Klaus was looking for. She turned her head and found his gaze. All he could do was stare at her shy smile.

She really did take his breath away. So he stamped it down and swallowed it whole. He couldn't, wouldn't allow her to come between himself and his wife.

Over their heads there came a call, "Again Klaus," she whispered. "Again."

He reluctantly looked towards the direction of voice and saw that Tatia was smiling, she was beaming with pride.


	4. Chapter 4 Author's note

A/N: Hi, first of all thank you for reading this story. I love your reviews. They inspire me not to mention extremely overwhelmed.

Secondly, I will have to disappoint you now; because of some personal commitment and the other stories I have already started, I will not be able to continue it. MrsRoy, who is a cowriter to this story, has kindly agreed to continue it. Give her a day or two to transfer this story on her profile. It will most probably be under the same title "The Heir apparent", because she originally proposed the title. I am sure she will do a wonderful Job. I love her writing style and was learning a lot from her. Shame I couldn't continue it :(.

Thank you once again for reading this story and for MrsRoy for her contribution and effort. 4rd chapter, the draft I read it is wonderful. I cannot wait to read the reviews on that.

Check her profile under MrsRoy name or search the story by its name.

Thank you :)


End file.
